Happy Once
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers for "Halloween 1". Chad and Pat had been happy once, before the house had ruined everything. Chad/Pat


**Disclaimer**: I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I loved last night's episode, and I can't wait for next week. Chad and Pat's story and relationship intrigued me, and I had to write about their relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Before the house, Chad and Patrick were happy. They had wanted to start a family, which is why they decided to buy the house in the first place. They ignored the realtor's warning, and disregarded the ghost stories they heard about the place.<p>

That was a mistake, one that ruined their lives forever.

It had all started back in 2003, when the two ran into each other at the grocery store. Patrick was instantly attracted to him, but Chad wasn't so sure since he had just ended a long time relationship. However, Pat wore him down, and two months after that first grocery store meeting, they were in a full-fledged relationship.

"You know, I never expected to fall in love so fast." Chad smiled at his boyfriend.

"Same for me, Chad. I'm actually glad we were in the fruit aisle at the same time." Pat beamed back, and the two began making out.

Seven months after they started dating, Pat moved into Chad's apartment. A lot of people – specifically Chad's mother, Patricia, thought they were moving too fast, but neither of them listened. They were happy and in love, and everyone else could go fuck themselves for all they cared about their opinions. All that mattered was themselves, and everyone else wasn't important.

A few years later, in 2008, Chad and Pat decided they wanted to have a baby. "I think we should find a house first. This apartment won't be big enough, I think." Chad squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

Pat squeezed back. "Alright, let's do this."

The two searched for a house for six months, but couldn't find one they liked. When they found it, they knew that this one was the house they meant to be in. They were wrong, but Pat and Chad wouldn't find out that fact for a few more months.

They bought the house and moved in shortly after the holidays, in January 2009.

Their happy relationship shattered shortly after that.

Both wrote off the odd things happening around the house at first, but it soon became hard to ignore. Chad tried cutting off contact with their bitch of a neighbor Constance, but Pat liked her and the kid, so they continually dropped by.

In February, they started looking at adoption agencies and surrogacy options because they weren't sure what they wanted, but everything went to hell in April. Chad walked in on Pat fucking someone else in their bed. He got so angry he threw a bowl at his boyfriend's head, but Pat ducked and it hit the wall instead.

Chad had been suspecting that Pat had been cheating on him for the past few weeks, but now he had proof and was furious. "You motherfucking bastard! How could you do this to me? To us?"

"I'm sorry. Chad, I don't know why I'm doing this." Before they moved to this fucking house, Pat had always been faithful. He didn't know why he had suddenly changed his mind.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" He glared and then went into the kitchen to stress cook. It temporarily took his mind off things, and he came up with a decision.

"Are you kicking me out?" Pat stared fearfully at his boyfriend, but he was oddly calm and detached from the situation.

"No, I am not. If you're going to fuck some twink, I don't want to hear about it. Don't ask, don't tell, okay? We can get through this." Chad wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Pat, but he loved his boyfriend and still wanted to be with him.

Pat sighed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you bastard. I'm not the one who can't keep his dick in his pants. Get out of my sight." Chad glared until Pat left.

This back and forth continued on for several months. Their relationship was strained, and they barely talked, but Chad and Patrick kept having sex. They had stopped making love after moving into the house they both secretly hated.

In July, the two finally admitted the house was haunted, but they weren't sure what to do about it. Chad and Pat decided to just ignore it, just like everything else in their relationship. It kind of worked for them, even as they both felt like they were dying inside. Pat desperately wanted to stop his behavior, but he felt like he couldn't. Chad tried to pretend that everything was fine and kept up appearances when his mother visited. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

In October, especially as Halloween approached, things came to a head. Chad started thinking about leaving Pat, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

They were lying in bed one night, discussing their plans to buy pumpkins when Chad turned around and faced him. "I still love you, you know."

Pat smiled, although it was strained, despite himself. "I still love you, too."

And for the first time in a long time, the two made love – And that would be the last time ever.

They were murdered only two days later by one of the things haunting the house. Chad was pissed when they weren't able to move on, and he took his anger out on Pat, who responded by actually hitting on the other male ghosts haunting the house from hell.

On Halloween 2011, they took their chance when the Harmons moved in. Chad was confused by what the fuck Vivien kept talking about with "fluffers", but he enjoyed helping her out, at least for a little while. And he pretended to ignore Pat coming onto Ben – Yeah, like that was going to happen. Who did Pat think he was kidding with that?

When the Harmons finally realized what was going on in their house, they were nearly in too deep, but the family of three could still be saved. Chad made it his personal mission to help them, and he dragged a reluctant Pat into it. Tate even helped, since he wanted to move on himself.

They weren't about to let what happened to them happen to Ben, Vivien, and Violet.

The house had ruined the happiness between Chad and Patrick. They weren't about to let it do anymore damage.


End file.
